


Of old friendships, coffee, and surprises

by Lana_Fair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autumn is here and I'm in the MOOD, Cafe AU, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chris' POV, Fluff, I don't like that tag but what can I do, I surprised myself with it, M/M, No Beta, Pastel Yuuri, Surprises, Viktor and Chris are friends from high school, alternative universe, because I couldn't help myself, in st Petersburg, kind of, no one asked for it, viktor is smitten, yet here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: After not seeing each other for years ever since high school, Chris and Viktor decide to meet and catch up on their lives. Little did Chris know, Viktor's life took a most surprising turn no one would ever expect. Viktor, after all those years, was still full of surprises.And the barista from Viktor's favourite café was a real eye candy.





	Of old friendships, coffee, and surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot I got inspired to write out of sudden while playing a horror game. I don't understand it, either.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice, nor its characters
> 
> Enjoy :3

A white puff of air left Chris' lips as he breathed out, blowing at his bare hands to warm them up. It was cold in St Petersburg, surprisingly so. Chris knew the city would be much colder than what he was used to, but to be this cold in late September? In Switzerland a weather like this didn't come until November! He checked the time on his phone again, and cursed Viktor for his still very much present tendency to being late; after so many years of not seeing each other, the least he could was to show up on time.

Damn you, Nikiforov.

Was it the same as it used to be all those years ago, or did it really get worse? That may be the weather's fault, Chris thought, the time seemed to go much slower when you're out in cold and waiting. He should have brought a warmer jacket. And maybe a pair of leather gloves. Or maybe shouldn't have rushed this badly, and let Viktor be the one to wait for once; Chris could easily excuse himself with getting lost in an unknown city. Viktor lived here, almost all of his life if Chris had to count the years Viktor had spent in Switzerland. He should know St Petersburg well enough not to get lost.

A phone started ringing in his pocket. Mentally congratulating himself for remembering to turn the sound on, Chris fished the device out. Viktor's happy face flashed on the screen, his beloved poodle taking more than a half of the picture.

 _"Hi, Chris!"_ a cheerful greeting beamed from the speaker even before Chris could say anything. He sighed fondly, somehow glad that Viktor didn't change much over the years. It felt good to know that his best friend back from the day was very much the same person.

"Hello, Viktor. It's not polite to make a friend wait." Chris replied, his voice filled with fake hurt over being abandoned. Viktor laughed heartily.

 _"I'm sorry, but Makkachin was just so_ cute _, you wouldn't be able to leave her as well."_

"You know I'm more of a cat person, Viktor."

 _"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear this blasphemy. I'm almost there, almost... Oh, I think I can see you!_ Chris!" Chris heard the call come from both his phone and from behind him. As he turned around, he could easily spot Viktor, with his unusual silver hair, heart shaped smile, waving like a madman. Chris chuckled at the sight. So much for being and acting like a grown up.

"I'm so _sorry_." Viktor clasped his hands together in an apology after closing the distance between them in a short run. He didn't even lose his breath.

"I don't think I'll be able to forgive you." Chris failed to hide the smile that forced its way onto his lips. Yes, just as childish as back then. "After all, you _did_ make me wait in the cold." He faked an animosity. Good thing Viktor saw through it, and laughed again.

"I said I'm sorry. Come on, I'll treat you to a coffee as an apology."

"A good coffee?"

"The _best_ coffee. You've never drank anything like it." well, that sounded interesting. Chris was pretty sure he had his fair share of coffee during his travels, so Viktor's statement was quite bold. And he either was so sure Chris would love whatever drink Viktor'd get him, or he just wanted to keep Chris on his toes, to make him look forward to the drink. After all, a suggestion could work wonders in how Chris saw it. Tasted it. Whatever.

"Is it far? I refuse to go anywhere else that's not in a close proximity." a shiver ran down Chris' spine; he'd love to get somewhere warm as soon as possible, and even a promise of a good treat wouldn't be enough to make him walk for more than five minutes. Viktor'd have to work with that.

"No, it's just around the corner! I wanted to take you there either way." Viktor pointed on a building to his right, and almost instantly marched off. Bless the light on the crosswalk was green, because he didn't even check if it was safe to cross.

Honestly, how did that man survive on his own for so long?

Chris willingly entered the small café he didn't notice before after Viktor, the warm air hitting his face as soon as he stepped in. The smell of coffee was strong, mixed with something sweet; most likely the smell of pastries from the display. Chris' glasses have fogged up slightly, and during the time it took him to clean the lenses, Viktor was already at the counter, placing his order.

To possibly the cutest barista Chris had ever a pleasure to see.

Black hair with a fringe falling over the large brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and a big smile made the barista quite an eye candy. Some of the fringe was pinned back with pastel pink hair pins, and Chris couldn't decide whether or not the parts that were left loose were there on purpose or not. Whatever it was, it looked good. Blue framed glasses laid on the tip of the boy's nose, and he pushed them back up with grace. Really pretty hands, Chris had to admit.

The boy laughed at something Viktor had said, a blush spreading from his cheeks up to his nose. Lovely, truly lovely.

It seemed Viktor thought so, too, if his brightly shining eyes were anything to go by.

"Chris, what would you like?" Viktor turned away from the barista, making him turn his eyes to look at Chris as well.

"Welcome to Ice Castle. What can I get for you?" damn, even his voice was sweet. If there wasn't someone dear waiting for Chris back home, he may have flirted a little bit. Chris was flirtatious, and liked a good looking company, but nowadays he prefered to stick with friendly compliments every here and there. If they left boys and girls flushed prettily, it wasn't his fault.

Chris looked to the left on the menu. Black coffee, espresso, latte... Caramel coffee! It's been a while since Chris had a really good caramel coffee. Let's see about it.

"I'd like a caramel latte, with frothed milk instead of whipped cream if you may." Chris watched as the barista wrote his order down on a pale blue piece of paper with a poodle in the corner. He had his nails done, pastel pink. Chris wanted to ask for the barista's beautician phone number.

"Is the coffee good here for the taste itself, or did you have the customer service in mind?"

"Both." the barista looked up at them from behind his glasses, the flush still on his cheeks. His polite smile got wider, turning into something sweet. Chris noticed he had a tiny dimple on his left cheek. Cute.

"Viktor, for you the usual?" on a name basics? Usual? Was Viktor a patron? Was Viktor Nikiforov, a notorious heart breaker and unattainable bachelor, coming here over and over again not only for coffee? It seemed that way, Chris noticed, with how his friend was looking at the barista with longing in his eyes.

"I'd love that. Thank you." the barista turned around to start preparation of their drinks, and Viktor led Chris to the free booth. There were cushions there, and a blanket furled in the corner. A single candle was lit on the table, with a small pot of yellow french merigold sitting next to it. Tiny details, but made the booth feel welcoming, almost homey. Chris couldn't help but notice the whole café was decorated in a similar way. It suited the warm brown hue of the furniture, and the light beige on the walls, and the black haired barista with blue glasses looked like he belonged here like no one else. A truly right person in a right place.

Turning his head back at Viktor, Chris noticed that Viktor was, just like Chris himself, looking at the boy. But, Chris doubted there was so much of raw _emotion_ in his own eyes when he looked at him. Viktor's eyes were filled with longing, and maybe even affection, and want, and oh, God, it was embarrassing to even look at him. Viktor looked completely and utterly _smitten,_ far beyond help.

"He's really pretty." Chris said in a quiet voice, so the boy wouldn't overhear. Viktor sighed before answering.

"He's gorgeous." that settled the fact that Viktor had a crush. An embarrassing, high school like crush. At 28. How did that happen?

"He knew your order, he knows your _name;_ how often do you come by?" the question seemed to take Viktor by surprise, because he finally took his eyes from the barista. A finger of his left hand made its way up to his lips, a signature move of his even back in high school. They fell into a silence for a moment it took Viktor to find a right answer.

"Every day, I believe."

"Is it because of the coffee, or because of your crush on the barista?" Viktor blushed. That's surprising. The Viktor Nikiforov Chris remembered never blushed.

"Is it so obvious?" Viktor laughed nervously, playing with his fringe. Some part of Chris wanted to coo at how adorably in love his friend was, but the other wanted Viktor to get it together and _do_ something. Anything.

"Pretty much. Did you at least ask for his number?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" okay, since when is Viktor this oblivious? Was he always like this? Maybe he hid it under the veil of a hot stuff back in high school. The girls were weak to Viktor's charms, and often failed to notice his childlish attitude. Chris himself often found himself forgetting that his friend's heart breaker persona wasn't his real one.

"I mean, why are you pining after a guy, and still don't have his number. Invite him for a dinner. There's no harm in that." Viktor blinked a few times, his eyes wide, before answering.

"I... can't really do that." it was Chris' turn to be surprised.

"Why?"

"Didn't you notice? Yuuri has a wedding ring. He's married." true, Chris did notice a golden band sitting smugly on a ring finger of the barista's right hand while appreciating his hands, but it didn't occured him it may be a sign of marriage. A fashion statement, sure, but not a wedding ring. Also, Viktor knew his name. Another proof of how often he was at the café.

However, looking at the barista – Yuuri – now, he didn't seem to be wearing any more jewelry. Only the ring. Maybe...

"Maybe it's a prop?" Chris stated his thoughts out loud. That might be a possibility, if there were more customers like Viktor who liked to flirt. Maybe some advances were unwanted, and Yuuri wanted to have an excuse to refuse a date? It wouldn't be a first time Chris saw someone do it.

Viktor shook his head. "No, it's real. I know his husband."

"That's a shame." Chris hummed. Real shame. "I guess you'd have to be really lucky for a cute guy like him to still be single." Viktor sighed at that, a fond smile placed upon his lips.

"I am lucky." out of sudden, Viktor stood up, and went to the counter where the cute barista was making a finishing touches to their drinks. Yuuri looked at him, and smiled again. Adorable.

"I'll take it. Thank you, Yuuri."

"You're welcome, Viktor." and then, out of the blue, Viktor was leaning on the counter, right into a personal space of Yuuri, and oh, they were _kissing._ The act was very welcomed if the way Yuuri's hand shot up to grab Viktor's jacket, or how Viktor caressed his cheek was anything to go by. The kiss was short, and soon Yuuri was biting onto his bottom lip to stop a grin that was slowly creeping onto his mouth. Viktor licked his lips like he had just tasted something incredibly good.

"I'll pick you up after your shift."

"I'll be waiting, then." one more kiss, and then Viktor was coming back to the booth Chris was sitting at, coffee in hand. He had the audacity to chuckle at Chris' stunned expression.

"I told you I know his husband." Viktor said, smug almost almost tangible in his tone. He placed Chris' coffee on the table, and took a sip of his own before even sitting down.

To summarize: Viktor brought Chris to a café Chris later learned the husbands owned, that was run by Viktor's very own husband, and didn't tell Chris anything. Viktor kept in secret that he was _married_ for so long. Unbelievable. Almost unforgivable.

"Viktor, I believe we have a _lot_ of catching up to do." Chris said loud enough to be heard all the way to the counter with a smile. Viktor grinned at that, and the barista behind him – Viktor's _husband_ – flushed prettily, hiding his own smile behind his hand.

 

The coffee was, indeed, delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, take your time to leave a kudos, and to comment. Thank you!


End file.
